


Happy Thanksgiving

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Reid's New Friends [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character, Hurt Spencer, I haven't gotten to update this in a while, James Dalman - Freeform, Michael Jacobson - Freeform, Naive Spencer, Protect Spencer Reid Squad, Reid is a genius but an idiot, Reid's so popular, Rossi doesn't trust Michael, Rossi is concerned, Samuel/Samantha Beckett - Freeform, Transgeder James, look at his new friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: After getting picked up from the airport by Rossi, Spencer is in for a tense ride back to the office. Hopefully he'll manage to evade Rossi's questioning for the rest of the ride....And keep the other's from finding anything out.





	1. Happy Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamSage88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSage88/gifts).



> I am so sorry that this is so short, but I'm getting back into this series of mine and I wanted to give you guys a little something for Thanksgiving.

Luckily the whole fiasco with talking to Rossi about Mike from the airport was avoidable....but only because when Rossi drove over a dip in the road it caused the car to jump and made Reid hiss in discomfort and slight pain due to the pressure it put on his ribs.

Immediately Rossi pulled off onto the shoulder of the road again only this time when he looked over at Reid, he looked angrier than earlier.

"How badly are you hurt," Rossi demanded, his tone sounding nothing like Reid's ever heard before.

"I-It's not to bad." Reid stuttered, "My ribs are a bit sore and I just have a few bruises."

"Bruises? Where else are you bruised?!"

Reid looked away from Rossi briefly to grab the handkerchief the man had used earlier, quietly Reid started wiping off all of the make-up. He tensed when he looked at Rossi from the corner of his eye and saw how tightly he had his lips pressed together and how he couldn't tell what he was thinking from the blank look on Rossi's face.

"...Said I got into a fight." Reid shrugged slowly as not to jostle his ribs.

Rossi stayed quiet as he started at Reid making him start to feel uncomfortable. Silently Rossi faced the front and pulled the car out of park, and made a fast U-turn in the opposite direction.

"Umm...Rossi?" Reid said after a few minutes had passed and Rossi had continued driving away from the BAU office.

Rossi grunted.

"Where are we going?"

"..." Rossi looked over at Reid briefly, "To the hospital."

Reid's eyes widened, "What? Why?!"

"Because you're hurt," Rossi gritted his teeth, "You look like hell kid. Why were you trying to hide it?"

Reid sighed, "Because I knew you and the others wouldn't believe me about the fight AND that you'd react like this!"

"What makes you think I don't believe you?"

Reid scoffed, "Rossi I'm not blind, I saw how you looked at me when I said I was in a fight."

"....So you really were in a fight then?" Rossi asked, glancing at the road to check both ways before he turned the corner.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"...." Reid bit his lip, he didn't regret sticking up for James or Sammy but he was ashamed of how he reacted, "...I got angry at some douchebag."

Rossi's eyes twitched showing his surprise at the foul language which was unusual for Reid. Then he processed what Reid had said, "You got angry? So what did he just hit you?"

Reid squirmed around in his seat but stopped when he felt it hurt his sore ribs, "...I threw the first punch."

"You what?!" Rossi said, not even bothering to try and hide how shocked he was.

"I hit him first, one thing led to another and a fight broke out."

Rossi frowned, "You started a fight. Did you at least have a good reason?"

"Yes. I did." Reid said coldly.

Rossi didn't say anything else but he did make sure to keep his eye on Reid for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

Once there, Reid quietly got out of the car and was confused as to why Rossi was getting out as well, "Um...What are you doing?"

Rossi stared at Reid incredulously, "Are you kidding me? Of course, I'm walking in with you, kid, I need to know what's wrong with you."

Reid couldn't help but wince at Rossi's choice of wording, "I'm an adult, I'll be fine and they'll clear me for work after they run a quick checkup."

Rossi grunted and simply gestured for Reid to lead the way.

Sighing in defeat at how stubborn Rossi was, Reid led the way into the hospital and was immediately approached by a worried nurse. Reid managed to convince Rossi to wait out in the waiting room instead of coming back with him to get checked out by the doctor. Entering the room that his nurse told him too, Reid slowly sat down on the examination table and waited for his doctor to show up, he felt a bit guilty knowing that the nurse was going to make Rossi fill out all the information papers while he was being looked at by the doctor. After about three minutes of waiting, a young man not too much older than Reid himself entered the room and immediately greeted Reid before jumping right to the point.

"My name is Doctor Richard Jacobson, can you explain to me what brought you here today? Mister..."

"Um. Reid. Dr. Spencer Reid actually." Reid stuttered, he still wasn't use to telling others to call him Dr. Reid but Gideon and Hotch were always insistent on it, "And. uh. I got into a fight recently and my coworker wanted me to come here."

"How badly injured were you?" Dr. Jacobson asked with a furrow to his brow, "Those bruises look pretty bad Dr. Reid and from the way you're hunching over I'm guessing your ribs hurt too?"

Reid nodded, "They were mainly just sore but they started hurting worst once I got off my flight."

Dr. Jacobson's eyes widened in what looked like horror, "You went on a PLANE with injured ribs?!"

Reid couldn't help but wince at the doctor's tone.

"I want you to have an X-ray done so we could see the extent of how bad your ribs are and looking at those bruises on your face, I'm going to check for a concussion as well, alright?"

Reid sighed softly but nodded and allowed Dr. Jacobson to take out his small light and shine it into his eyes which hurt more than he thought it would.

Dr. Jacobson frowned and muttered, "Definitely have a concussion..." He backed away from Reid briefly to gesture towards his chest, "Could you lift your shirt for me, please? I want to check your ribs myself before sending you in for an X-Ray..."

Wincing as he pulled his shirt up as high as he could, Reid jumped when Dr. Jacobson's cold gloves came into contact with his skin.

"Have you been eating regularly?" Dr. Jacobson asked glancing up and Reid who shrugged in reply.

"Kind of? I mean, because I have to always be ready to travel at a moments notice I don't really keep anything in my fridge and sometimes after work, I'm too tired to make anything...."

Dr. Jacobson stood up straight and pulled off his gloves which he then threw into the trash can, "I think a rib or two is broken Dr. Reid, you have a concussion and are definitely malnourished. You need to start eating more."

Pouting, though he definitely wouldn't admit it, Reid told Dr. Jacobson he'd try his best to eat better and even agreed to start taking vitamins before he told Reid that a nurse will be in shortly to show him to the X-Ray room.

As Reid allowed himself to be prepped for an X-Ray, he couldn't help but think this was definitely not how he had planned on spending his Thanksgiving. Originally he was just going to meet up with the rest of the team for dinner at Rossi's mansion with said man cooking dinner.


	2. Let us Be Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid was hurt more than he thought and while he was getting his X-Ray, Rossi made it a point to call the team and let them know him and Reid were going to be running late to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fell asleep at 1am-ish and woke up at 6:28am, Today's Thanksgiving and I'm in a reeeeally good mood so I tried to write this last chapter for you guys.

Rossi allowed himself to be headed back towards the waiting room by other nurses while the nurse from earlier took Reid down the hall to go see a doctor. Rossi was still in disbelief over the whole thing, he wanted to say that Reid would never start a fight but he did admit to it and Rossi had to admit Reid did have a way of doing the opposite of what others expected.

Sighing, Rossi walked off to the side and got out his cell phone and dialed Hotch.

"Hello?"

"Aaron." Rossi said getting right to the point, "Reid and I are going to be running late, you have a spare key to my house so just get there and let everyone in alright?"

"Dave are you guys okay?"

Rossi swore he could just hear how tense Hotch was getting, "We're fine. The kid got into a fight wherever he was at and I took him to the hospital to get looked over."

"...How bad is it?"

"I don't know." Rossi glanced down the hall trying to see if he could catch sight of Reid or his nurse, "He looked pretty bad. His face was all bruised and he mentioned his ribs being sore."

"What happened? How did he end up getting into a fight?"

"...He told me he started it."

"Reid? Reid said he started a fight?"

"I know." Rossi sighed, "I didn't believe him either, but he said he had a good reason, he just didn't tell me what it was."

Rossi heard Hotch start to say something but his attention was diverted when he saw the nurse who had walked off with Reid earlier coming over towards him.

"Aaron I gotta go, the nurse is coming over."

Without waiting for a response, Rossi hung up and smiled at the nurse once she was close enough. He mentally groaned however when he saw the sheets of papers she was carrying.

She must've noticed his reaction.

"Sorry Sir, but you need to fill these out as much as you can. Whatever you don't know we'll have your friend fill out later."

Resigned to his fate, Rossi took the pen and papers and felt himself grow confused when he realized the only information he could fill out with confidence was Reid's name and date of birth. Eventually giving up after staring at the papers and hoping that the answers would come to him, Rossi stood up and started walking over to the front desk to turn in Reid's papers. He just so happen to glance down the hall once again and saw Reid being pushed in a wheelchair to a new room. Quickening his pace, Rossi set the papers down on the desk and immediately asked where Reid was being taken.

Obviously started, but understanding, the nurse quickly told him to give her one moment as she searched through the computer in front of her.

"Your friend is scheduled to have an X-ray and an MRI and a CT scan, just as a precaution."

Rossi's eyes widened, "He was hurt that badly?"

The nurse quickly said, "Nono, hon he's having these tests so we know the extent of his injuries, that's all."

Nodding but not really listening, Rossi left the front desk and went back to his seat.

He was in for a long wait to hear about Reid's condition by the looks of how many people were in the hospital. Rossi couldn't help but think how sad it was to see this many people in the hospital on Thanksgiving day.

It took close to four hours for Rossi to get any word on Reid, and the only reason why he found anything out was that Reid was brought out to the waiting room in a wheelchair.

"Is he okay?" Rossi demanded to stride up to the doctor and staring the man down.

The doctor shot a look at Reid who nodded before he spoke, "Dr. Reid has a minor concussion and two broken ribs with three bruised. He's definitely going to be sore with those bruises but some rest and taking it easy will aid in his recovery."

"Broken ribs?" Rossi repeated, shooting Reid a look, "Thought you said they were just sore?"

The doctor then told Rossi, "They most likely were just sore and bruised at first but getting on a plane with bad ribs didn't help him in the least."

Rossi's lips pressed together tightly into a thin line, "Are you keeping him overnight?"

The doctor sighed, "I want too, but Dr. Reid here convinced me to allow him to go home. He promised to take it easy, though I would recommend someone staying with him for at least a week."

Rossi nodded in agreement, "He can stay with me then."

Reid immediately tried to protest but was cut off by both Rossi and his doctor glaring at him.

Finally seeing as he had no choice in the matter, Reid agreed to let Rossi take him to stay at the mansion until he was healed. "Hey," Rossi smirked as he pushed Reid out of the hospital in his wheelchair despite the younger man's protests. Once Reid was looking at him Rossi continued, "let's be thankful we'll make it back in time for Thanksgiving dinner."

Reid snorted, "Yeah. But now I have to face a team of people who don't know the meaning of the word privacy." Rossi laughed and Reid pouted at him.


End file.
